Yukkuri Daiyousei
Overview Found in surprisingly many places in Gensokyo, the Yukkuri Daiyousei has actually been around a long time, but its mild personality and complete lack of presence has left it relatively unknown in the yukkuri world. Yukkuri Daiyouseis are naturally gifted (or perhaps cursed) with the ability to go almost completely unnoticed, even when out in the open. Predators and hunters completely pass them by and sometimes even walk right by them during their hunts. This brings up the question is it even possible to see the Daiyouseis. In more recent times, however, Daiyouseis are slowly becoming popular in the pet trade, though their "rarity", ability of flight, and price usually mean that those interested in raising and owning multiple rare yukkuri at once will be the only ones to purchase them. Behavior These kindhearted yukkuri spend most of their time actually trying to convince other yukkuri to not do bad things or to convince humans to not harm yukkuri. Sadly, their pleas and warnings are almost always ignored, sometimes making the poor Daiyokurri feel alone and helpless. Yukkuri Daiyouseis are also surprisingly polite for a yukkuri. If they know a fruit tree they are planning to eat from is owned by somebody, they will ask permission before taking any fruit, although they are typically ignored, and therefore not given a reply despite their asking. The lack of noticeability also means that those they have stolen from do not notice the Daiyokurri theft either. Yukkuri Daiyouseis can fly, but their flight speed is so slow that they can actually move faster by simply walking on the ground. They only seem to use their flying ability to get over tall obstacles or to pick fruit from trees. While it is always recommended to buy yukkuri in pairs (especially koyukkuri), it's been noted that a Daiyousei apparently can't survive without another yukkuri by its side, regardless if a yukkuri or human notices it or not. Relationships with Other Yukkuri Thus far, only two other types of yukkuri have had any meaningful contact with the Yukkuri Daiyousei; these are Yukkuri Cirno and Yukkuri Koakuma. These seem to be the only types of yukkuri that actually acknowledge the Yukkuri Daiyouseis' existence. Yukkuri Cirnos, while being able to notice the Yukkuri Daiyouseis, do not actually seem appear to listen to them, often completely ignoring warnings of danger or scoldings over damaging property. However, each type is quick to come to the other's aid, if they see each other in danger (usually with the Yukkuri Daiyousei crying about how the Yukkuri Cirno is placing itself in danger). Pairings of Yukkuri Cirno and Daiyousei are common. Offspring results of these pairings often seem to be two Yukkuri Cirnos for each Yukkuri Daiyousei born. Extremely elusive, these families are often more introverted/passive and more friendly than others, due to the personalities of these yukkuri. Their relationships with the Yukkuri Koakumas seems to stem from the fact that both types are frequently ignored and crave attention. In families of Daiyousei and Koakuma yukkuri, the smaller Yukkuri Koakumas tend to orbit just above their much larger mates, their children often following suit or orbiting counter to the Koakuma parent. Both the mating rituals themselves and how common such families are are relatively unknown, because both types of yukkuri are easily ignored by both humans and other yukkuri. Speech *"Notice me easy!" Rumors & Miscellaneous * Yukkuri Daiyouseis have been around for as long as Yukkuri Cirnos, but were otherwise not noticed until much later. * Their ability to go unnoticed is both their greatest defense and their biggest source of misery. * Their filling is unconfirmed, but is rumored to be cool mint frosting. This has later been proven to be a fact. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil